


FKO  (FFKH/Others AU)

by CoolStar69



Series: FKO (Fantasy Kingdom Online Series) [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Black Butler, D-Grayman, Final Fantasy, I - Fandom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gaming, Multiple love interest choice, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	1. Chapter 1

  **Quick warning: There might be some darker themes in this story such as possible gore, strong language, mentions or maybe even acts of rape/pedophilia and other similar acts. There will also be violence. If you are not in favor of reading such things, or just can not simply stand reading anything in relation to them, then kindly leave. You have been warned.**  
Okay, I’ve been meaning to do this, but I’ve been so busy doing other things. I've played some of Kingdom Hearts (all of 1, a little bit of 2, and all of Chain of Memories) and Final Fantasy (some of 10 and a tiny bit of 7 before my laptop went to shit). So, sorry if I make some of them out of character. I've only seen the play-throughs to some of them, and read fan-fiction, so hopefully it won’t be too bad. I also made a B.O.C. Poll on Quotev, so you can vote on who you want as a B.O.C.  Please leave a comment on what you think, and if I should continue or not, and vote.  
  
  
Big thanks to [www.wattpad.com/user/Lapeligroza](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lapeligroza) for helping me with the last names  for:  
Ansem

Xehanort

Sora

Vanitas 

Riku 

Ventus 

Roxas 

Kairi 

Namine 

Xion   
I'll be sure to use them for future   
Btw, this is not really that much going to follow Sword Art Online, I mean there may be some parts, but other than that, it won’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
        Finally you had it. The new game, Fantasy Kingdom Online. The game everyone has been dying to have. The game that gives you shivers with just the very name of it. Literally every kid's dream at one point.

        After reading an article that Ansem Walsh, your favorite game creator, had designed, planned, and made a new game, you set your eyes on it immediately. And now, this very moment, you will be finally be able to play it. You checked the time and saw that it was 3:20 PM. Not wanting to wait any longer for your brothers, you decided to start without them, putting on the helmet specially made for the game itself, and laid down on your bed comfortably. The device, had to do a few scans on certain parts of your body, checking over vitals and anything else of necessity. Once the scanning was finished, the log-in box popped up. You entered your account username and password, double checking to make sure everything was correct before entering. You had to pick a character class to start of with, and after blazing through so many different types of classes, you stopped on the one you liked the most, which happened to be the Archer class. Now that you were done with finalizing everything, it was now time for the game to start. You looked around the area after blinking a couple of times to clear out the blurriness in your eyes, and became giddy with all of the happiness bubbling inside of you.  
  
  
 **..........LOADING..........**  
    ENTERING FLOOR ONE: GOBLIN LEVEL  
  
  
        "Yes, I’m finally back!" You said as you pumped your fist into the air in excitement. Rushing off, you didn't worry about any problems of getting lost, since you knew your way around pretty well from being a beta tester(perks!). You headed down an alley and was going to keep on your way, until you heard someone call out to you. You turned around, and saw a boy who had the strangest hairstyle there is to black(it was odd, yes, but quite fitting for him), and the most dazzling blue eyes that you were(almost) sure were actually glowing. And judging by the way his avatar was dressed, he must have chosen the SOLDIER class.

        "Hey." He greeted, "Sorry to bother you, but it looks to me like you know what you’re doing around here, and I was wondering if you could help me with figuring out how to play this game?" The guy asked before adding, "I'm not really used to this type of thing." Not seeing anything wrong with helping him, you agreed. “Okay, follow me.” You said as you lead him to a place you thought would be perfect to show him the basics of the game.

  
_~Time skip is brought to you by the lovely Vanessa Carlton, enjoy~_

   
        “And that’s pretty much it." You finished after you were done with the lengthy lecture. "Do you understand?” The guy nodded. “Yeah, I think I got it." You hummed in delight. "Okay, good. Wanna give it a go on a low level?” You gestured to a low leveled monster nearby which should be pretty easy for him to take. He looked over at it.  “Do you think you could take it on?” You asked him, a smirk growing on your face as you looked at him teasingly. “Of course,” he scoffed, a smug look on his face, "I can take on anything you throw at me." He smiled, throwing you a playful wink. With that, he summoned a freaking GIGANTIC sword that he shouldn't have been able to even lift. Never mind wield. 

        You watched as he went over to the (somewhat) weak monster to attack. Soon enough, he killed it. Well, seems like he can handle himself.  

        "I did it, yeah!” He jumped in the air, proud that he got it on the first go. "Good." You said as you nodded, "I think that’s all you need to know. So, the rest is up to you then," you said as you were making your way off. "Goodby--"  
“WAIT!” He yelled out in hurry, surprise filling his voice at your sudden goodbye. “Huh?" You turned to him, startled. "What is it?" He sighed, relieved that you didn't leave yet. "You can’t leave yet. I haven’t repaid you,” he replied, a hidden meaning in his eyes. You shook your head in disagreement, "No, it’s fine. I don’t need anythin--" “Come on, one date.” He cut you off as held up one finger, a cheeky smile painted on his face. You shook your head again, a small blush growing on your cheeks, "No, seriously its fin-“

        You never got to finish your sentence. In a single moment, both you and the boy were surrounded by a blinding light. You two were being transported to an unknown area.

        "What? Where are we?” The ravenette questioned as more and more people began to appear like you two did. “I-I don’t know." You replied as you looked around, a wary expression in your face. Suddenly, a big hologram appeared in the sky, and there it showed a man, his identity hidden by a cloak.

        “Hello, my dear players." The man greeted creepily. "I’m sure that some of you have noticed that the log-out button has disappeared, and I assure you, this is not due to any glitching of the sort." You tried for yourself, swiping your hand over and going through the menu guide, and lo-and-behold, he was right, the log-out button was nowhere in sight. The man chuckled at the shocked expression of some of the players, "I purposely made it that way," the man continued, "I have but one very simple reason for it. It is so you cannot log-out of the game." A hushed and worried murmur ran through the crowd, you closing your eyes as you felt a sense of danger. "If you were to try and remove the helmets, a signal will be transmitted straight into your nervous system, disrupting your brain and nerve endings, therefore ending your life." Your eyes widened at the information, what is this lunatic thinking? More and more people raised their voices, shouting in protest and fear for their lives. Some not even believing what the man was saying was even true. They yelled their demands, arguing that he could not keep them all inside the game. Someone tried taking off their helmet, only to drop dead immediately after. Everyone around the fallen person froze, their eyes widening at the sight, standing there stiff in fright. “I-i-is he dead?” Someone stuttered out. The man next to him went to check, and in the few seconds he examined, his face grew paler and paler, and soon enough, he said to the man who asked, "He's... Dead." His voice trembled as he held the dead man in his arms. He stood up quickly after, utter mortification in his face as he looked around in panic, "What the hell!" He shouted, his voice cracking as his fear increased. “Oh, god! This can't be happening can it?!” Another person asked, desperation in his voice.

        "He can’t get away with this!” Someone shouted, "On the contrary," the man interrupted, "I can. And I'll have you know, that in this world, you will follow my rules, and you will just have to accept that. But if it so happens that any of you still have hope of leaving Fantasy Kingdom Online, there is a way out, and it's quite simple really; all you have to do is make it all the way to the 100th floor and beat the game. Right now you’re on the 1st floor and level--" "There is no way we’ll ever reach that level! You have every idea on how hard this game is!" Someone shouted, cutting the man off. The man stood in silence for a moment, before clearing his throat and continued speaking, "In your inventory, there is an item I put there. Open it.” Everyone went to check their inventory. You opened your own inventory and saw that it was a mirror. “A mirror? Why a mirror?” You looked at the object in question, then equipped it as did everyone else.

        Suddenly, a bright light surrounded everyone completely, making the surroundings a bit blinding for a moment. Once the light was gone, you stared at yourself. Not at the avatar you created, but the real you. And when you looked at everyone else, they too had changed. There was even a boy with icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair; a singular, noticeable cowlick curling up to his left. He was dressed up as a girl(you figure that was what he was originally pretending to be). By him, was a slightly younger boy with brown hair clutching onto him. You were pretty sure it was how they looked like in real life. You turned to look at the guy you helped just as he turned to look at you. Nothing really changed on him appearance wise.

        "So, your hair always looked like that?” You asked as you pointed to his hair. He shrugged as he answered, “Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?” He asked, shooting you a pointed look. You quickly shook your head, thinking that he misunderstood, “No, no, it's fine, I just-- Never mind." You sighed, embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow. “And is this the real you?” You nodded. He pursed his lips into a thin line, before asking, "How does he know what we look like?” Him twitching about as he looked around in caution. You glanced at him, “Remember how the helmets scans your body? I’m pretty sure that’s how." You replied. He nodded, "Mmm, I guess so." He said.

        "Oh, and one more thing, if ever your life points reaches zero, you will die. Here in the game and in the real world. And with that I bid you Adieu. The greatest of luck I give to you, and please, try not to die." And with that, the hologram disappeared. There was silence, then chaos. Everyone freaked out, and tried to get out of the large arena, pushing and shoving anyone in their way. You and the ravenette got out of there, and ran to an ally that only you two knew about.

        As you two reached your destination, you two leant against the wall to regain your breath. After a minute, you lifted yourself up and smiled at him, "Alright, if you and me work together, I’m sure we can make it to the 100th level in no time. I think I have some tricks up my sleeves to make this easier for us." You said, already thinking of plans on what to do. “Yeah, uh-- about that, I don’t think I can come with you," he said as he scratched the back of his neck.  You stopped as you turned to look at him, confused, “Why?” He smiled sheepishly, "I have to go find my brother and my friends. I’m sure they are back there somewhere," he explained, a sorry look in his eyes. "Oh, I see.” You were a little disappointed that he couldn't come. "But, no worries," he winked, "I’m sure we’ll meet again, I still owe you that date." He said as he started to run off. “Oh, by the way. My name is Zack!” He shouted, waving at you.  
  
        "Mine is (y/n)!” You shouted back at him, returning the wave. You ran off the other way. _'I_ _’m going to beat this game no matter matter what'._ You thought, clenching your fists.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Hey** **CoolKat122** **here**.

I rewrote this chapter cause I didn't want this story to be based off of SAO (which still it didn't really change that much) that much and this chapter followed it down to a T which didn't sit all too well with me, but I didn't want to change too much otherwise it would ruin the whole story.  

Please don't forget to leave a comment (I love comments ) on what you think and maybe heart/follow. That is all my little kittens.

and try to guess the creator oh and remember take the poll so I’ll know who you guys want as a B.O.C

 

 

Here’s the link down below:

[B.O.C Vote For Fantasy Kingdom Online closed.](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/4426226/Who-should-be-an-BOC-in-my-story-fantasy-kingdom-online)


	2. Sokka, Katara and Aang Side Chapter

**I was really debating giving them their own side chapter 'cause out of all of the characters in this story, I feel that the Avatar characters are a little more harder due to the fear of me messing them up. I really don’t want to do that, so I really hope that this turned out okay, and that they are in character.  
____________**  
 **Katara’s P.O.V**  
  
        “Do you really need to read the instructions?” My brother asked me as he put on his helmet.

        “Yes, Sokka, I do. I don’t want to accidentally mess anything up.” I replied back as I made sure to read **every** word carefully.

        “Suit yourself," he shrugged, smirking at me. "But while you're busy being a perfectionist, I’m gonna be getting all the cool stuff.” He felt around the helmet, fumbling for the start button.

        “Hey. Where’s the start button?” Suddenly, he pressed a (random) button on his helmet, causing an infra-red light to start scanning his body.

        “Katara, what’s it doing?!” Sokka panicked, flailing around frantically before settling to hold onto my arm tightly.

        “Relax." Sighing as I shook him off me, "It says here that it scans on certain parts of your body, checking over vitals and anything else of necessity to make sure that you don’t have any health risks when in game." 

        “Oh." He pulled away, trying to hide his embarrassment as he coughed into his hand. "Then what?” 

        “Then once it’s done, just say "Link start" to start the-” before I could finish, Sokka said the words and collapsed on the floor.

        “You were supposed to lay down first.” I scolded him, sighing out in frustration before grabbing his arms and pulled him towards his bed. Huffing, I lifted him up and threw him on the bed. I smirked as he landed on the bed in an awkward position, let's see how he reacts when he wakes up from an aching neck.

        I then want to my room, did **exactly** what the instructions said to do, before starting up the game and entering my information.

        “Wow. There’s so many classes to choose from.” I said, reading through all the classes before settling on the  **HYDROKINETIC** (Water Manipulation/Water Bending) class. 

        Once I selected my class, I picked a username, and customized my avatar. Shortly after I was done, a blue light briefly surrounded me before disappearing, a big text appearing before me.

  
 **ENTER FLOOR ONE: GOBLIN LEVEL**  
  
        “Woah, this really looks amazing..” I looked around the market in amazement, it looks so much more impressive than what I imagined. It was good to the point where the game almost looked... Real. The market was filled with other players and friendly NPCs, the place buzzing with business, and all kinds of voices were sounding about(specifically the voices of players haggling). I looked to my side, and saw some of the other players checking out the stands.

        “Come on, Sora, we got to go meet up with Kairi.”

        “Coming, Riku.” The player that was at the stand next to me said, going to the player that spoke first.

        “I should probably look for Sokka.” As I turned to start my search for Sokka, a player ran by me, and another one calling out to them, asking if they could give them some tips.

        I paused when I saw a username.

        《SokkaTheLadyKiller》

        ...That was definitely his. It was also next to another player’s name.

        I shook my head at his username, mentally cringing at his choice, before walking towards them(them being him, and a female player he was talking to. Well, hopefully a female player. It could be a guy who pretended to be a female character).

        “Sokka.” I said to him as I went to his side, interrupting their conversation midway. Sokka turned to me, a smile appearing on his face as he saw me. I glanced at the girl beside him, seeing that she was staring(glaring) at me in distaste. Well, nice to know you don't like getting interrupted, Miss Glarey-Distatey Face.

        “Katara! I was wondering when you would show up.” The female player grabbed a hold of Sokka’s arm before planting it between their avatar’s rather large boobs.

        “Who is this, Sokka?” The girl player asked, clinging to Sokka’s arm possessively.  

        Sokka smiled at her brightly, oblivious to the situation. He gestured his hand towards me. “This is my sister, Katara." He looked at me as he gestured to her. "And Katara, this is Lois. She says that she knows this map, and offered to show us around it."

        “That’s very nice of you, Lois." I stated, giving her a smile. "But this game is new, how would you know your way around it already?” I asked as I crossed my arms, looking at her in suspicion.

        “I was a beta tester, so I pretty much know a couple of things about the game.” She smiled back to me, though it looked a bit strained.

        “Isn’t that cool?!” Sokka exclaimed excitedly, a bright smile still present in his face.

        “I guess." I sighed, shaking my head before turning to look at Lois. "But are you sure that it will be no trouble?“ She looked like she was about to say something until a certain 'ding' sounded.

        She opened her panel, silently reading the message she received before turning back to us.

        “Oopsie~ I have to go-um... rain check?” She smiled awkwardly before running off.

        “Wai-- aw man! How are we going to get in contact with her?” Sokka turned to me, a sad look on his face.

        “Didn’t you get her Username?” He brightened up for a bit before slouching again almost immediately after.

        “I can’t remember it, I think it was Highness something...” I patted him on the back.

        “Well I am sure we will meet her again.” 

        “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He cheered back up, and we headed off to go check out the market, then went to fight some monsters. After my fifth fail on taking down a goblin, I sat down on a nearby rock angrily, huffingly crossing my arms as I glared at the goblin.  

        “There should seriously be a tutorial on how to use this Hydrokinesis...” I muttered angrily, staring at my hand in frustration.

        “Maybe someone should have picked the warrior class.” He threw his boomerang at the goblin, causing it to burst into blue pixels.

        “It seemed like it would be a nice class at the time”. I sighed, placing my hand back at my side as I stared ahead, regretting my decision. 

        “Well, you can always make a new one.” Sokka suggests.

        “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I checked the time seeing that it was getting a bit dark.

        “Yup, about time.” I turned towards Sokka. “Okay, Sokka, let's wrap it up. That’s it for today.”  I gathered up some of the items Sokka missed, figuring that we might need them later.

        “Uh, Katara, where’s the log-out button?” I rolled my eyes.

        “It’s past settings.”

        “I still don’t see it.” I walked over to him to see what he was doing wrong, but when I got over to him I saw that he was right, so I opened mine and started searching for the log-out button.

        “I don’t understand. Where is it?” I tried looking into settings hoping that it might be there, but to no such luck.

        “Try the help center.” I went over to the help center, but before I could tap on anything, we were teleported to some unknown area, and apparently, so were a whole lot of other players.

        “What just happened? Was this in the instructions?” Sokka turned to me, concern and worry starting to grow on his face as he went closer to me.

        “No... it wasn’t.” A few seconds later, a hologram appeared, and there it showed a man whose identity was hidden by a cloak. He said a few things, about how we are all now stuck in here, and for us to check our inventory for a little surprise.

         Sokka and I opened our inventory, only to see a mirror. We looked at each other in confusion before equipping the item. As we did, a bright light surrounded us, and once it went away, we saw ourselves. Our real selves, our actual appearances in real life. I looked at Sokka in shock before looking around to see if it was just us, but a small wave of relief washed over to me when I saw that we weren't. I glanced at the person behind me, the man really looked intimidating(well he looked intimidating before, but not as much as it did now), with his long silver hair, cat-like green eyes, and the fact that he was towering almost everyone didn't really help either. 

        The cloaked man gave off another speech before disappearing, once gone, the field he had that was keeping us here vanished. Everyone started freaking out, and rushing to the exits, causing Sokka and I to separate from each other. We tried reaching for each other’s hand, but it didn't work out. I looked on longingly as I saw him go farther and farther away before completely losing sight of him. I sighed as I tried not to get trampled, getting pushed around to the point where I returned to the market. I tried calling out Sokka’s name, but I didn’t get a response back, quickly becoming nervous as I continued to look for him. Where is he? I stopped for a moment, frantically looking around feeling a bit panicky as I started to breathe a little too heavily, I was freaking out, dammit, but what was I supposed to do?

        I turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder hoping that maybe it was Sokka, but it was a boy who looked to be younger than me, and was carrying a wooden staff.

        “Are you okay?” He had a concerned look on his face as he asked me this.

        “No, I lost my brother in the crowd earlier, now I’m not sure where he is.” 

        “Is he in your group or in your friends list?" He asked. 

        “We were in a group 'til we were teleported, but he still should be in my friends list. Why do you ask?”

        “You can track players when you invite them to your group.” He told me.

         I felt a wave of hope go through me as I heard this, quickly opening the panel and sending Sokka a group invite, nervously waiting for him to accept. A few short seconds later he accepted the request before messaging me that he was on his way.

        I cried in relief seeing his message, turning to the person that helped me, giving him a thankful smile. “Thank you... uh-” I glanced up at his username. “《Airmad112》”

        “You can just call me, Aang.”  He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.  

        “Okay, Aang, were you also separated from your friends?” I decided to start up a conversation with him while I waited for Sokka.

        “Uh-no, I was playing by myself when this happened.” He sat down on an crate.  

        “Oh.”

        We talked bit more, and he really seemed like a nice person. I felt bad for him for going through this Torphet of a game.

        “Katara?” I turned towards the familiar voice, a smile appearing on my face as I saw who it was. 

        "Sokka!" I shouted to him, him now running to me.

        "You have no idea how glad I am..." I said as I hugged him, feeling him hug me back as he laughed, replying a slightly breathless, "I'm just as glad as you..."

        After a few moments, we let go of each other, him giving me a bright smile. “Good thinking on adding me to your group, by the way.”

        “That was Aang’s idea." 

        “Who?” I stepped aside so he could see Aang.

        “Hi.” Aang waved to Sokka.

        Sokka waved back before turning to me, and whispering lowly.

        “While I was looking for you, I got an idea. Remember that field we found with the goblins?”

        “It wasn’t that long ago, Sokka."

        “Well, my plan is that before we take on any quests, we should level up first, that way the first few mission will be really easy so we’ll hardly break a sweat."

        “That sounds like a good idea, but I still don’t know how to use my power.” 

        “We’ll figure that out while we’re there.”

        “Alright.”

        “Great! Let’s go." I stopped following Sokka when I remembered Aang. I looked back at him, and felt sorry that he would be on his own, so an idea crossed my mind. 

        “Hey, Aang.”  I called out to his walking figure. 

        “Yes?” He turned around, a curious look in his eye.

        “Would you like to come with us?” His eyes lit up while Sokka turned to look at me like I was crazy.

        “Really?”

        “Sure.” Sokka pulled me towards him and whispered harshly in my ear.

        “What are you doing?!”

        “I thought that it would be nice if Aang could come along.”

        “Why?”

        “Well, I couldn’t just leave him on his own, Sokka, he has no one else here.”

        “What If he tells everyone else about my plan?”

        “I really don’t think that you were the only one to come up with it.”

        “You don’t know that.”

        “And you don’t know that he will tell.” We argued about it some more before he gave up and letting Aang join.

        “Thanks for letting me come with you guys.”

        “No problem, Aang.”  Sokka mumbled something under is breath. Thankfully Aang didn't seem to hear what he said.

        We continued walking until we got to the field and started attacking the goblins, still, we weren't doing any better than before.

        After awhile of taking the goblins out, we sat up camp in a little safe area.

        Sokka and Aang were out like a light, but I was having a little bit of trouble falling asleep, thoughts of us being stuck in here forever plagued my mind, hell, it even started to give me a headache. What will happen to us? What about our dad? How is he doing? Will he be okay? I mean he’s not stuck in here(Thank God), but without us there, I fear something might happen to him.

        I tried rolling over to my side hoping that might help get it out of my mind, but it didn’t.

        “Are you okay, Katara?” Aang asked. Guess my moving around woke him up. 

        “Oh-uh...yeah. Just not that tired is all.” 

        “Okay, but if you feel like you need to talk, I’m here when you need me.”

        “...Thank you, Aang.”

        “No problem.”  He went back to sleep after that, leaving me to my thoughts as I tried to think of a solution for this. I hadn't noticed that the sun was already rising, I guess I worried too much, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

        “Alright, let’s get back to leveling up.” Sokka went out of the tent as Aang and I followed after, me albeit more slowly as the lack of sleep took a toll on me.

 _‘I just hope we aren’t stuck here forever.’_ I thought before joining the fight.  
  
  
 **______________**  
I have a question for you guys, do you think that if Katara was born in the modern world, would she play video games? I personally don’t really think that she would be into it all that much, but I kinda made her try this one just because it was supposed to be a ground breaking thing, and Sokka talked her into getting it.  
Random things > Random Things, it’s where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters, and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if’s (the what if’s will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories).


	3. Chapter 2

**I rewrote this chapter due to wanting stuff to go differently, plus the reader is now an Archer. After talking to a friend of mine on if a different class would be a good idea between the two stories, and she said that it was. After a coin toss, Archer was the winner.**  
Hopefully this decision will help make this story all the more different from the main one.  
Please enjoy.   
________________  
   
  
        A month has come and gone in this shit-hole of a game, and yet not a single damn boss room has been found(which you guess, is probably not that bad of a thing at the moment. You'd want to level up a bit more before even thinking about taking that thing on).

        You threaded through the Dark Forest in caution, guard up for any type of surprise attacks from non-friendly NPCs or Dark players. The place was a hotspot for those assholes. It had been bad enough already with the multitude of dangerous monsters inside the forest, but added with the idiots who set up schemes and traps simply for the reason of screwing with people, the danger level of the forest has risen by over 9000. And the idiots would get away with it, of course, the place was practically perfect for doing things like that. 

        You spotted a few traps as you passed by, even ran across few of the players that set up the traps, thankfully enough however, they weren't the brightest bunch, so you easily tricked them into a spot where they would have to deal with a few hostile NPCs rather than you.

        You remained cautious of your surroundings however, keeping out of sight and remaining as silent as possible. You weren't too sure if you would get lucky the next time that would happen, so you stayed alert. Fate had other plans apparently. You started when a scream sounded, a blue bleeping marker appearing on your map. The marker meant that a player, or a group of players were in danger, and were signaling for help. That marker was supposed to let you know where they are. You could choose to go and help out whoever may be in danger, but who was to say the players calling for help really needed the help they were signalling for? For all you knew, it could be a group of Dark Players using the seemingly innocent function of the game for more malicious deeds. Like luring clueless players in using the help signal, and catching them completely unawares when they attacked them. 

        Do you really want to put your life on the line, and risk the possibility of dying or getting your shit stolen? You put some thought into it, and decided that you didn’t want to just leave anyone behind, maybe the person really did need help. But on a side note, you will remain hidden until you deem it necessary to come out and help. 

        Taking off, you followed the blue bleeping dot until you could hear the clashing of blades and the growls of goblins. Entering stealth mode, you carefully crouched down, and hid behind a bush. You spotted four players guarding a friendly-NPC. Turns out, the NPC was the one you heard screaming, whom in which is currently clinging on tightly onto one of the players.

        Keeping careful watch, you saw a goblin creep up on one of the players from behind. The goblin raised it’s calloused green hand, it's razor sharp claws going in for the strike. It was planning for a preemptive strike. You quickly summoned your bow, readying an arrow to shoot, when suddenly, another player appeared, destroying the goblin.

        They had jumped down from their spot, and slammed the goblin into the ground with a strong looking punch, resulting the goblin to burst into blue pixels. Not long after the goblin was destroyed, a blonde-haired guy jumped down as well, attacking the goblins around them.

        No longer seeing a reason for you to be here(since it looked like they had it under control), you got up and left, continuing onto your original route after checking the map to be sure on which direction to take.

        After an hour of running and dodging any harmful opponents, you finally arrived at the city you accepted your quest from.

        "Finally."  You muttered to yourself as you stood in front of the large gates to the city. After a minute or so of admiring the scenery, you waltzed through the gates, entering the city. The place itself was buzzing with friendly NPCs, and other players. They were all walking around, doing all sorts of things. Making your way through the crowd, you passed some NPCs and a few players that were trying to convince you to buy their items, but none of items peaked your interest, so you continued on your way. You saw the building that you needed to turn your quest into. It wasn't anything special, just a normal building outside, and as you walked inside, you seemed that it was normal on the inside as well. You headed towards the desk that was manned by a NPC. She turned her attention towards you, and sent a bright cheery smile your way.

        "Welcome, (Username). What can I do for you?" She asked politely, cutely tilting her head.

        "Just here to turn in a quest." You responded, opening up your quest log to show what had been completed. After a quick scan through, the NPC put on another smile.

        "Good job, (Username). Here is your reward." She lifted her hand as a blue light emitted from it, the reward item appearing. She then sent it to your inventory. When everything was said and done, and there was nothing more for you to do, you headed out of the building, but not before the NPC wished you luck on your next quest. 

        Pulling up the quest log, you were hoping to find another quest to your liking. Well, until your stomach started to grumble in hunger. Well, it had been awhile since you last ate. You opened up your inventory looking for any food that you might have on you, but disappointment filled you as you found none whatsoever. Damn. You must have eaten the rest of what you had during the last quest. With that in mind, you set out to find a place to eat, and rest up at for the night. It didn't really take that long to find one that allowed you to do both. 

        Opening the door, you saw that the place wasn't that packed with players, just a few sitting here and there minding their own business. You went for a table far from the others, and waited for your order to be taken, only to have a NPC waitress pop up in front of your table a couple of seconds after you had taken your seat. 

        "Hi there!" She greeted with a large, glowing smile. "My name is Darla, and I will be taking your order today. So, what will you be having?" She asked. 'Darla' had one of those way too happy-go-lucky tone of voice. 

        "I'll have a (favorite food), and (favorite drink)." She wrote down your small order(which, you guessed, was for a realistic look. Considering how advanced the game was, you thought that she would have already memorized your order).

        "And will that be all?" She asked. With a nod of your head, she was off, and within a few minutes, she came back with your order and set it down on the table. "Here you go. I hope you enjoy it." The happy waitress smiled before going off to the next customer.

        Just as you were about enjoy your delicious meal, a gruff looking man sat down at your table. "So, what brings a pretty little lady like you here?" The guy asked with a wink.

        "The food."  You deadpanned as you tried to ignore him, and get on with your meal that your (virtual) stomach oh so wanted to be full of. But he was stubborn, and persistent, and he kept bugging you no matter how much you ignored him. That is, until you snapped. "Okay, listen here, you asshole." You growled out. "I am not interested okay? Now fuck off, and let me enjoy my meal in peace." You turned back around to hopefully enjoy your meal, but his face lit up a bright red in anger. 

        "You bitc-" You got up to defend yourself as he reached out to grab you, but someone pulled him back before he could. A red-haired guy turned the asshole around to face him.

        "Didn't you hear the lady? She said fuck off." And with that he shoved him onto a nearby table. The red-head turned to face you, and the offender, seeing this as an opportunity, got up and was about to hit the red head until a bald guy with sunglasses grabbed his fist. "Problem?" The offender shook his head frantically.

        "Good." He let go of the offender's fist, and once free, he ran off with his tail in between his legs.

        "So, ah, thanks." You said awkwardly as you scratched the back of your neck, sitting back down.

        "Hey, no problem." He shrugged as he too sat down at your table, which was something you weren't too thrilled about. Mister red-head didn't seem topick up on it, and if he did, he didn't really seem to care. You didn't want to just tell him to leave, since you felt that it would be rude, especially after he helped you, even though you didn't need it.

        "So, you waiting for your group or something?" He pulled another chair over to prop his feet up on.

        "No, not really." You take a bite of your meal, and you felt like you were in heaven. And with a few more bites, you would be don, and have a reason to leave this conversation without sounding rude.

        He raised a brow. "Are you going to-" before he could finish his sentence, the one with sunglasses tapped him on the shoulder. "They are here." He jerked his head in their direction. "Well, time for me to go. See ya around." He did a two finger salute along with a wink before going on his way.

        _'Finally'_ , you thought as you finished your meal then paid for it. You went to the front desk of the motel-like place to rent a room for the night. The NPC at the desk handed you your room key, and with it in hand you went to it, unaware of the eyes watching you from afar.  
   
(Red-head and sunglasses dude):  
  
        Reno and Rude walked up to others. "Yo," Reno gave a little wave before sticking his hand back in his pocket, his eyes scanning all of them, noticing that a few were missing. "Hey, where are the others?"

        Tseng crossed his arms, and released a sigh. "We got separated in the dark forest."

        "Oh man." From the corner of his eye, Reno saw you walk to the desk and rent a room. _"Ah. So she's staying here for the night, swee- "_ Reno's thought process was interrupted by someone's arm slinging around his shoulders. "Uh." Reno reached to whoever was holding him, and was able to knock them off. Reno turned to get a look at who grabbed him.

        ...And Saw Zack, and Ven standing behind him "Hey, Reno." Zack smiled brightly while waving as Reno glared.

        "Are you guys eating here too?"  Ven asked while Zack just looked at Reno for his answer.  

        "No, we just agreed to meet up here." Reno replied as Zack looked around Reno's group. "Where's Axel?"

        Reno shrugged. "Don't know. We went our own way awhile back. Where's shortie, and your brother?" Zack pointed at Aqua and his brother's direction.   

        "Like you, Roxas and I went our own ways a few weeks back." Ven replied.  

        "Yup, and Terra is over there with Aqua getting us a room for the night, while Ven and I get us a table." At this Zack's eyes widen. "Uh... we've got to go--c'ya." And Zack was gone.

        "Later Reno." Ven followed after Zack.

        "Speaking of renting a room, we should do the same. The others should be here by morning, so rest up while we wait." Tseng said. Everyone nodded their heads and went off to the front desk.  
  **____________________**  
Don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow.   
(Hopefully they aren't too OOC, and sorry if they are.)  
  
That should be all my little kittens.


	4. Terra, Aqua, Zack and Ventus  Side Chapter

**This is a special side chapter for Terra, Aqua, Zack, and Ventus. The others might get their own little side chapter, too. Idk**  
  
Big sorry for Chapter 4's long wait. Having a bit of writer's block on what to do.  
Don't forget though; once it's out, the B.O.C. will be closed.      
________________________________________  
  
~Terra's P.O.V~   
  
  
When we finally left the dark forest, we were all feeling pretty worn down from the mission. (Along with a few other complications) And the fact that we were fresh out of potions to fix us right up was not a big help. So, we decided on looking for a nearby town or city for an inn to replenish ourselves at. I opened up the map to help find one.  
  
“There is a city not too far from here. Should take us 20 minutes, tops.” I turned towards them. “Do you guys think your avatars will hold up til then?” Zack held a thumbs up with Ven doing the same. Aqua smiled and gave a nod. “Okay, let’s go then,” I said, heading in the towns direction.  
  


* * *

  
Once we got to the town and found an inn, I looked towards Zack. "Zack, you go find us a table. Aqua, Ven, and I will go to the front desk and get us rooms to stay in for the night." Ven raised his hand.  
  
"Can I go with Zack instead my avatar is feeling very hungry." Ven rubbed his stomach.   
  
"Sure go ahead." I nodded my head.    
  
"Sweet." He and Zack walked off. I then went over to the front desk. The girl in front of us soon left with her room key so Aqua and were next in line to the front of the desk. The NPC tilted his head up to look at us and smiled. "Hello there travellers. What can I do for you two?"  
      
"I need to rent four rooms." As I said this he looked at his screen and started to type before looking back at me. "Oh. Sorry, but we only have three rooms available for the night." My face tilted down as I released a sigh. "I guess Zack and I will have to share then." I could just feel the look of pity Aqua was giving me as I lifted my head back up. "We'll take them." I pulled out the amount of gil needed and handed it to him. Once in his hand, he handed me the room keys numbered 199, 200, and 202. "I hope that you will enjoy your stay."  
   
‘With Zack as a roommate I doubt it...’ I thought as I turned around towards Aqua and gave her the room key labeled 199 and then we went to the table Zack and Ven were sitting at.          
   
~Zack’s P.O.V~  
  
Ven and I went on over to the diner area of the inn and boy was I surprised to spot Rude and Reno. His back was turned to me so, not wanting to waste this opportunity, I turned to Ven with a smirk and gave him the shush sign to which he smiled back to and nodded. Turning back to where Reno was back in my sight, I slowly crept up on him until he was in range then I put him in a headlock. He struggled a bit before I loosened my grip and let him knock me off. He turned glaring at me.  
   
Smiling brightly, I waved. "Hey Reno.”   
  
"Are you guys eating here too?"  Ven asked while I looked at Reno for his answer.    
  
"No, we just agreed to meet up here," Reno replied.  
   
I looked around Reno's group and noticed that his brother was missing. "Where's Axel?"  
     
Reno shrugged. "Don't know. We went our own way awhile back. Where is shorty and your's brother?"      
  
"Like you, Roxas and I went our own ways a few weeks back," Ven informed.    
  
"Yup. And Terra is over there with Aqua getting us a room for the night while Ven and I get a table." Suddenly remembering Ven and I’s sworn mission my eyes widen. "Uh, we've got to go. C'ya." I headed off in search for a table.   
  
"Later Reno," I heard Ven say as I continued my search which wasn’t a very long. The place wasn’t all that packed so when I found one big enough for all four of us, I sat down along with Ven waiting for Aqua and Terra. Ven must have spotted them cause he started waving them over. They sat down: Aqua next to Terra, Terra next to Ven, and Ven next to me. Terra pulled out a key. "Ven, here is your room key.”   
  
“Hey, where’s mine?” I asked.  
  
“You and I will be sharing one.” He held up the key labeled '202' then put it in the inventory. Not that long after an NPC came to take our orders. We all ordered our meal and thankfully shortly after, it was brought to us and we started to dig in until we were finished eating. We payed for the meal then went to our own rooms for the night.  
  
~The next morning. Ventus's P.O.V.~   
  
l laid in bed, sleeping blissfully until I felt someone trying to wake me up. I turned over to my side hoping that whoever it was would stop and let me sleep. It looked like they did and with that, a smile made its way onto my face but only for it to be wiped off when I felt the covers were yanked off of me. My eyes popped open when a chilly feeling starting to work its way on me and I started to shiver. I turned back around to see that it was Aqua that pulled the covers off of me.  
  
"Aquuuua. Five more minutes," I whined while trying to give my best puppy dog eyes even though I knew that wasn’t going to work. It was confirmed when she shook her head. "Sorry, but we're getting ready for a quest soon so get dressed and meet us by the front desk. Got it?" Nodding my head, she laid the folded covers she yanked off of me on a nearby table then opened the door. But as soon as she walked out the door I heard her bump into someone and apologizing before going on her way.       
  
I sighed as I got up from the bed and got ready. Once I was dressed, I walked out and headed to the front desk. Zack was the first to spot me while he was doing squats.  
  
“Morning there, sleepy head.” Man even now he is still buzzing with energy. Aqua and Terra turned around. “Let’s store up on potions and other equipment before setting off." Before we left Zack spoke up.    
  
“Oh hey wait I see Reno. I’m going to go say bye to him first.” Zack jogged on over to Reno. Once Zack was finished saying bye to Reno we left the inn getting the stuff we needed then moved on to our quest.      
  
~The Swamp (Still Ventus P.O.V )~        
             
We walked around the swamp trying to find the swamp goblins and their hideout while taking out a few other creatures that attacked us. And through it all, Zack looked like he was having a blast slashing at them with his huge sword. After awhile we heard other players. Terra gave us the sign to stop. We all tried to listen to their conversation.  
      
There was a distinct _slap_ noise followed by some voices. "This is getting annoying and I don't mean the monsters. No I mean these dang mosquitoes. They keep biting me and draining my HP every time they do!” One of them complained. “Well, we told you to buy bug repellent, Sokka,” the female one said to him.  
  
“But I didn’t have enough gil for it.”   
  
“But didn’t you buy all that meat?” Another spoke up.  
  
“See? Thank you, Aang.”  
  
“Hey! Who's side are you on?" He shouted to the other male compain the one we’re assuming to be Aang.   
  
“No one’s. All I did was ask a quescion!" He defended.   
  
 So all in all, it sounded like there was three of them and one of the male members forgot to buy bug repellent.  
  
“Ow! It bit me again! Are you guys sure you don’t have any more bug repellent?" He begged.  
  
“We’re sure Sokka.”   
  
“Oh why didn’t I remember to buy it?” Once we had enough of listening in and seeing that they posed no threat and weren't coming our way, we continued on.   
  
Finally, after searching long enough, we found the swamp goblin's hideout and it only had a few guards at the entrance of the giant tree. They didn’t look like anything that we couldn’t handle. We summoned our weapons and took out the guards. When they all vanished into blue pixels. we walked through the tree’s entrance and took out a few more goblins until we finally made it to the Swamp King’s door. We all turned to look at each other.  
  
“Ready?” Terra asked us. We nodded our heads, “Ready!” We opened the door and saw [The Swamp goblin king ](http://www.syfy.com/_cache/images/assets/faceoff/2013-01/s04_e0401_09_135758782135___CC___400x599.jpg)standing there.   
  
 _Cut Scene Actived_ words appeared above and a sequence music started playing as the Swamp King started talking.  
  
“Who dares to bother the Swamp Goblin King?”  
  
“We dare” Zack jammed his thumb to his chest and tried posing all heroically.  
  
“Fools! you will die!” Was the last thing he said before the cut scene text left and it said battle begin.  
  
We all got in our stances as the swamp king started throwing this weird swamp-ish mud stuff. We all tried to dodge it but I ended up getting hit with it. “Ugh...”  
   
“Ven! Are you alright?” Aqua shouted over to me as she was blocking off one of its attacks. “Yeah! I’m fine.” I replied back as Zack helped me up before going off to back up Terra. I gripped my keyblade a little harder then ran off to slash at him from the right side. We kept switching attacks like Aqua, Terra, and I. Then back to Zack, Aqua, Terra, and I and so on until we lowered his hp enough. Terra jumped back from one of the swamp kings stench bombs.  
  
"Ven, cast Aero. Aqua, charge up an ice spell. I'll use a quake and when I do, it should leave him open for an attack. Once that happens Zack I want you to go for it. Got it?" Terra ordered.  
  
"Right!" We said in unison as we got into position. I cast Aero on them, myself included. Aqua shot abunch of ice blasts at him while Terra did quake and Zack went for his opening. It seemed like we won when the swamp king turned to swamp mush and blue pixel lights started pouring out into the air. Zack high-fived Aqua while Terra walked over to give me a good-job pat like he does on every mission. His face contorted into pain as got stabbed out of no where by some tree roots. I stood there with wide eyes as I saw the shocked look on his face. Aqua and Zack shouted out his name.   
  
Aqua rushed over and opened her inventory looking for health potions. Zack slid his sword on the ground while shouting. And all I could do was stand there doing nothing at all. Luckily, that charge up did the trick once the swamp king vanished into blue pixels and our reward item appeared.    
  
Finally, over the initial shock, I followed Zack over to Terra. "Is he okay? Is he going to make it? Tell me?!" Zack shot question after question to Aqua who didn't say anything in return as she still kept trying to heal him. Apparently, there was a piece of the root still in him so even though she kept giving him hp potions the root still did more damage than she could restore causing his health to keep draining.  
  
Aqua turned her head to Zack. "Zack, I am out of health potions. I need you to use yours while I try to fish the root out."  Zack nodded his head.   
  
"Got it."  He did as told and kept handing Terra hp after hp while I sat on the edge of my seat waiting for Aqua to get the damn root out of Terra.  
  
After god knows how long she was finally able to get it out and we all checked his hp bar it was wavering a bit til finally it stayed steady letting us know that he was going to be Ok. With a sigh of relief we all let our tears continue to fall freely. It wasn't long before Terra opened his eyes and started lifting himself up a bit and we all hugged him. "Opf!" Terra tried tapping our backs. "You guys are hugging a little too hard...!"  We loosened our grip til eventually we all gave him his space and wiped away our tears "We might want to go before it respwans back," Terra said as he looked at the respwan timer. We all got off of our knees and followed Terra out of the swamp kings hideout.   
  
Once out we walked around looking for a safe place to rest and all the while none of us spoke a word. Not even Zack which I guess just goes to show just how close we were to losing Terra and it scared us. He turned to us. "This looks safe enough for us to rest at."  He swiped his hand opening a tap to check a few things. "Mmm. It doesn't look like we'll make it to the city in time and we don't want to go roaming around at night. That's when the stronger NPC's come out and we are not in the right state to take them on. So, we should probably camp out here." Terra threw out four blue cubes that popped out tents. "The tents are set now. All we need is some wood to start a fire. Zack and I will go get some. You and Aqua stay here and watch the camp." Zack got up and went with Terra.  
  
After awhile of silence, Aqua turned and spoke to me. "It wasn't your fault." I turned to look at her. "And just how was it not my fault, huh?" Before she could reply, I spoke up again but this time lowered my head. "And even if it wasn't I still didn't do anything to help when he got hit. All I did was stand there while you went to heal him and Zack took down the Swamp king all by himself. I was useless," I said as I thought back.  
  
"That's not true. It was your Aero that kept the attack from being a critical hit so if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have made it in time to heal him," she tried to assure me that I wasn't totally useless but it didn't help. There was still more I could have done like help Zack take down the boss or help Aqua with keeping Terra alive or just literally anything instead of standing there like a total noob.  
  
Terra and Zack arrived with some wood for a fire some time later. Aqua went over to help get some wood and get the fire ready. I got up to help with something so I wouldn't be totally useless. Once everything was all set up and we had our meal we went off to our own tents and hit the hay.     
  
~With Zack and Terra as they gatherd fire wood Zack’s P.O.V~  
  
Terra and I gathered the fire wood. None of us spoke a word which was kind of unusual for me but seeing your brother get stabbed and almost die kinda leaves you in a not very talkative mood and I guess it must have gotten to Terra cause he turned around to talk to me. "Zack I don't want you to feel like this was your fault," Terra gave off this stern look. "In a way I know but it still doesn't help the fact that you almost died. If it wasn't for Aqua's quick thinking you would have."  
  
"Then that's more of a reason to be grateful rather than be down in the dumps." Terra pat me on the shoulder than went back to picking up more wood. After we got enough we went back to camp. Aqua got up to help us prepare the fire for the meal. Ven also got up to see what he could help with but the whole time he had this blank look on his face. I'm gonna have to change that. It's not going to be good if he stays in that state.        
  
~Thoughts ~  
  
Terra's thoughts: I can't believe that I almost died. I should have saw it coming and not let my guard down. The others are definitely blaming this on themselves and I don't know how to fix it.   
  
Aqua's thoughts: I'm so glad that we were able to save Terra in time but Ven looks like he's really beating himself up over it. I just hope that our talk helped in some way.  
  
Ventus's thoughts: Next time I will definitely be more useful and no one is going to die or almost die again.   
  
Zack's thoughts:  I almost lost my brother. It was so frightening how fast things can happen and Ven was looking so broken up. I need to have a talk with him soon.    
    
  
__________   
 **I really hope that this didn't suck and that you guys enjoyed this alat**  
  
(also did it feel rushed? Sorry if it did )  
  
 I also hope that no one was awfully OOC. (Terra, Aqua, and Ven probably are.) If so, sorry about that. I have yet to get around to KH: BBS so I'm writing them based off of what I read about their personality from Wiki  
  
Also just so you know I might throw in a final thoughts sometimes. It might not be a lot though  


	5. Chapter 3

(Sorry if this one was not as good as the others, I had much more harder time writing this compared to the others so I feel that its lacking) 

 

_____________________________________________

After that little disturbance earlier and you got finished eating, you walked over to the front desk to request a room for the night of course though there was a player ahead of you so you had to wait a bit a short sec for them to leave before you could request a room. 

The NPC looked up at you. “Hello traveller! Is there anything I can do for you?” It smiled brightly.

“Yeah. Can I get one room for the night?” He typed away before grabbing a room key for you. 

“Here you go. Enjoy your stay!” You mumbled out a low ‘yeah sure’ while you walked away from the desk.

Before leaving the area, you checked the room number '201. Then went on your way down the halls until you arrived at your room door. You unlocked the door using your key. It was pretty decent looking. You turned and closed the door, making sure it was locked and went straight for the bed. You laid down and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

'It's been a month and still no one has found the boss room. At the rate this is going to take god only knows how long. I'll be stuck in here.' You felt yourself getting pissed off at the thought of being stuck in the game any longer. ‘Why? Just why didn’t I wait for my brothers? If I had, I wouldn’t even be in here in the first place!’ You thought angrily at yourself getting more and more ticked off by the second.

 You thought it’d be best to try and calm down as you checked the time you sighed. 'I guess I should probably get some sleep.' You turned onto your side and closed your eyes and let yourself drift off to dreamland (which even though you did drift off but it wasn’t to dreamland but more like black empty void land instead).           

Once morning came, (Well, virtual morning anyway) the alarm you set went off letting you know that you needed to get up. Lifting up from the bed you shut it off and hopped out of the bed and went on doing your morning business.

When finished you left the room and went to go return the room key to the NPC. On the way you accidentally bummed into a steel blue haired girl with bright blue eyes. Thankfully it was a small bump so none of you got knocked on your butts. She was leaving what you assume to be her room, she turned to apologised to you which you replied with it being okay.

You both went on your way which was the same way you were heading. She went a little further when she passed the desk and went to her group which you didn’t give much attention to but from the corner of your eye you could see one of them doing push ups while the other one had his back to you. You didn’t really know if he was doing anything besides just waiting for her. Not really wanting to give more attention than what you already were at them any longer you turned more towards the NPC and returned the room key at the desk who sent you a bright cheery smile. "Thank you for your stay, we hope that you enjoyed your time here and come again soon!" Again with that all too happy-go-lucky tone.

Walking away, you stopped for a moment looking at the diner area thinking about having breakfast there, but decided not too. You'll just buy an apple or something later, you walked outside and stretched a bit and thought about the next quest you should go on. ‘Guess I better check and see what they have.’ You opened up the quest log looking through it for a quest that is to your liking until you saw one that caught your eye.

You read the quest info; you had to save a village from fire goblins then find their hideout and take down them along with their king. Didn't sound too hard and it wasn't far from here. It would only take an hour to get there less if you rented yourself a chocobo, but they were some expensive mofos so you'll just go on foot. Clicking accept quest you were about to head off til you remembered that the last quest used up pretty much all of your supplies you had on you.

Opening up the inventory, you checked what items you needed more of. ‘Mmm I am also going to need some fire resident items since I am going to take on fire goblins.’ You made a mental list of everything you needed and went off to go buy the stuff. Going from store to store, you brought all that you needed. "And that should be it." You closed the inventory panel, and opened the quest panel, scanning through the quests to see if any caught your attention, and sure enough, there was one. You selected and read the quest letter:

'To anyone who reads this,

        There have been a rampage of fire goblins as of late, and it had been a great danger to the people. The fire goblins have been attacking a few of the villages, and the damage, though small now, will grow bigger if the problem isn't solved. I request to anyone who is willing, to slay the dangerous Fire Goblins. I request that you locate the base of where all these monsters spawn, and destroy it, along with their King. I plead that once you accept this quest, you will finish it in haste. I count on you adventurer, to complete this task, and once you have, our gratitude for you will be great.'  

You smiled as you accepted the quest. It didn't seem that hard, at least, that's what it seemed like. You checked your inventory one last time, nodding before heading to the gates, ready for whatever is to come.

Arriving at the village you see stuff a bunch of villager NPCs running from the burning village while others were crawling and slowly dying. Even though this is a game the sight of the NPCs burning and the children crying for their moms was heartbreaking for you. Especially since it was all too realistic. After a few seconds of taking the sight in you pushed the feelings that the sight was giving you aside and kept on walking so you could find the person that you were supposed to talk to.

You passed by a two players the female player who looked to be comforting a crying little brown hair boy who was also another player while the blonde male player with her killed off any fire goblins that tried attacking them. It’s no surprise seeing a child player since they too were unfortunate enough to be stuck in this death game but usually they stayed in safe zones so who was the dumb ass that brought him along with them was what crossed your mind when seeing the boy. You shook your head as you thought about how stupid that fucker must have been before you  and blondie locked eyes for a sec, breaking the eye contact when you went on your way, deciding that it was none of your business and they could handle themselves, looking for that NPC you passed a lot of shit burning NPC’s wounded players and fire goblins that were making shit so much worser (but they were causing all of it to begin with so it was only given they would want to make things harder).

You finally spotted the NPC when you saw the little icon above the guard’s head and when you walked over to him his attention turned towards you and the interaction mode switched on.  “Hey, you Traveller! I need your help, you see those goblins over there?” He pointed to a goblins with a basket on its back that was filled with fire potions which it would fling at houses(and NPC villagers as well as players). “It needs to be stopped before the whole village is burned down, can you please help us?” the options popped up and you said that you accept. “Thank you kind traveller.” He had a grateful look on his face.   

You went off killing off as many of those goblins that were in your sight. You spotted another one about to hit you with one of its fire potions and just as it was about to hit you an arrow knocked it away and another one flew by killing the goblin that threw it at  you. Turning around you saw a guy with a straw hat with 5 other players near him killing off those goblins., he give you a brief look before killing off more goblins. Once you got them all you walked over to the guard again.

“Great! You got them all. Thank you but there is one more thing I must ask of you traveller. You see, even though you killed all of the goblins here there are still more that will come and take their place. I need you to go and take them out from their hideout but make sure to kill their king otherwise it would be pointless,” he paused for a bit. “I know that I am asking a lot from you but it’s the only way my village will be safe. I would do it myself but I-” He stopped again but this time tilting his hand down with a look of anger and sorrow as tears welled up in is eyes which all looked and felt so real. “I’m not strong enough to do it.” He looked back at up, staring you in the eyes. “So please do this one last thing,” he begged.

“I accept this quest,” You stated. The NPC dropped his weapon and hugged you.

“Thank you traveller, thank you.“ When he let go he gave you a map. “This is where they should be located.” He pointed at the red spot on the map. “I wish you the best of luck traveller,” He said as you walked off in the direction the map said you should go.          
 

Walking around the fire place. You slash at a few fire hounds and tried to avoid stepping on the spots that randomly gushed hot steam and fire pit traps that were pretty well hidden that you even got hit by a few and let me tell you it hurts like hell. You had to pay extra close attention to were you stepped but at times it was hard especially when those lava rock monsters would stand up from there position that made them look like any of the other rocks that were all over the place. The lava hounds would pop up from a hidden spot and start either spitting fire or trying to bite at you and you would try your best not to get hit but you would every once and awhile so you would have to take a break to rest up and drink a HP potion which you were doing at the moment. Sitting on a rock that you made darn sure was really a rock and not another lava rock monster.

You were panting a bit as you spoke to yourself,  “I might have underestimated this quest.” You wiped away the sweat and drank a bottle of water, after awhile of sitting there resting you felt that it was time to get a move on. You got up from your spot and continued on.

“There it is.” You stared at a cave that had a few spots that were on fire along with some burning trees next to it. There were also some fire goblins and fire hounds guarding the entrance. You sat there thinking of a plan to taking them down.

“Need some help?” Hearing an unknown voice speaking up out of nowhere you turned around with your bow at ready. The one that spoke was a guy that looked to be your age with brown hair and a wheat grass hanging from his mouth. They were the group of players back at the village and there was the one that saved you standing next to them.

“No, I’ve got this,” you objected. 

“You sure? We’re also doing this quest too, so wouldn’t it be good for you to do it along with us?” He asked. Thinking it over you tried to think over what could go wrong (which was a lot with and without them) but you decided that going in with a team would be a lot easier than not so you agreed. 

“Okay, send me an invite.” He opened up his panel and typed in your username and right after he did the invite popped up.

{《Jetblaze300》 sent you a invited you to his group's party}

You pressed accept invite, on the side you can see their usernames.

《Smallerbee32》  
《Longshot119》  
《Pipsqueak22》  
《TheDuke74》  
《Sneers18》

“Alright let’s get started.” You guys jumped down and took out the goblins and their hounds and made your way to the fire goblin king. Entering the room, you see a red giant goblin that was pretty much on fire but it didn't look at all affected by it.

Cut Scene activated 

“Ah, more flesh that needs burning,” The fire king laughed as a few flames flew out from his mouth.

“Yeah, bring it on flame freak,” Jet challenged.

“With pleasure.” The cut scene turned off.

“Let’s go.” Jet gave his team various signals that they understood and did without question, you find yourself amazed at how good their teamwork was. You did your best to hold up on your end of the fight too.

The fire goblin would throw fire ball after fire ball but when those didn’t work he would summon fire hounds which you guys took down and went back to focusing your attention on him. The lower its HP got the more dangerous attacks got he now started unleashing a blaze of fire, you guys tried your best to dodge it but Pipsqueak got hit shielding Duke luckily the hit didn’t kill him but it did wound his avatar enough to were he needed to get somewhere safe to heal. 

Jet gave another signal and they broke off into a different formation with Smallerbee throwing a blue bottom into the air and Longshot shooting it with an arrow and once it hit a water tornado amarged and kept hitting the fire goblin while that was keeping it busy Jet looked at you and nodded somehow guessing what he wanted you to do.  
You got your arrow ready and aimed at the fire goblin king waiting for Jet to make his move at the goblin and slashed at him from behind, he released a scream has he turned ready to to burn jet with it’s balls of fire but you and Longshot fired off your arrows delivering the finishing blows making his hp hit zero but it didn’t end there he started glowing red and getting bigger as a timer appeared.

“That can’t be good” one of the others spoke (the green speaker lit up on Smallerbee’s so you assumed that it was him that spoke).

“Run!” Jet shouted as he ran by and grabbed your hand pulling you towards the exit, you guys ran as fast as you could with Pipsqueak carrying Duke on his back, you heard a boom sound as you saw the exit up ahead you felt heat coming up on you as your heartbeat quicken. ‘I’m not going to die here’ as you thought this you heard someone shouted don’t look back which only motivated everyone into running faster til finally you made it out the exit and got a safe enough distance away as the fire leaked out.

You looked around to see if they all made it out safely too which thankfully they did, you released a sigh of relief you notice Longshot staring down at your hand wondering why you followed his gaze and saw that Jet was still holding your hand while he was talking to Smallerbee but stopped when he felt you yanked your hand out from his grip.

“Okay that was a quest well done, now let’s go turn it in” You and the others followed. 

~Time skip back to The village ~   

When you guys made it back the village was no longer on fire and the NPC guard was standing at the front of the gate his eyes lit up with joy when he saw you guys.

“Your back” he rushed over and hugged you. “I am so glad that you are unharmed travler were you able to take down the fire king?” he asked.   
“Yeah” the NPC smile widen. “Then my village is finally safe”    
“Oh right, I have your reward and your friends rewards too, I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay such kindness, I mean just simple gold isn’t enough when you compare what you did for us, here have this” he handed you and the others their rewards along with some weird looking orb. “I found it on one of the fire goblins I’m not sure what it is but I hope that it proves useful on your journey” you looked at it. “Uh thanks” he smiled again.   
“I hope that we meet again soon traveler” He looked at you hopefully.  
“Maybe dude” you were about to turn around.     
“Guy” the NPC spoke. “My name is Guy  and I’ll pray to the gods that we do meet again soon” After you nodded then walked away with Jet and the others after a while of walking  Jet turned to you. “《Username》I would like for you to join my guild as an official member, what do you say? ” he asked .   

___________________________________________________  
Cliffhanger

 

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and that no one was OOC and if they were hopefully not too OOC (Jet and his gang especially). I know that I said this already but god was this one really hard for me to write, I mean like god I had to rewrite this chapter so many freaking times that I almost gave up on this chapter because of how much trouble I was having with ideas for it


	6. Side Chapter: Tifa and Cloud

__Cloud's P.O.V  
"Ha-ah " I brought down my sword slashing through a goblin and blocking an attack from one of the many goblins that showed up, I look behind me at Tifa to see how she was holding up she thankfully didn't look like she needed any of my help as she just slammed a swamp goblin down into the ground so hard that it burst into blue pixels before she grabbed another one and threw into the one that was coming up from my side. "That was a close one"   
  
"Yeah it was" I turned my head facing the next goblin jumping towards me but I side stepped it so leaded face down taking my sword I stabbed down into it and moved on to the next few ones on my side while she did her's and in about 3 or 4 minutes of fighting we took them all down.  
  
We were a bit worn out due to how many there were so we took a short break before collecting the items they dropped none were really all that useful so we figured that once we make it to a town or city we'll sell it to an NPC and get a good amount of gil for it.  
  
"How far til the next town?" Tifa asked over from her log, I went checked out the map and saw a city not too far from where we are as I was about to close it Tifa stopped me by pointing out a blue bleeping dot. "Doesn't that mean that a player needs help?"  
  
I tried recalling if it does or not. "I think.."   
  
"Then we should go see if we can help" Tifa got up from her log.  
  
"It could be a trap" I brought up not really wanting to run into a dark player's trap, I remember hearing about how this place was swarming with them even though that would be just as dangerous for them on their part the dark forest wasn't really the safest place on this floor level.   
  
"But what if it isn't? Whoever it is could really be in need of help " knowing Tifa she wasn't going to just leave without checking to see if they really did need help first so I decided to agree with her rather than argue but we are going to make sure from a distance before making our presences known.  
  
We rushed off to where the blue dot was and as we grew closer I could hear the fighting still going on, we hid behind some trees and checked around trying to see if it was a trap or not, as I took in what was going on I saw four players and an Friendly-NPC  that was clinging onto another player that was guarding it more closely while his friends tried to keep the goblins from getting any closer to it.  
  
Tifa suddenly jumped out and slammed down a goblin so now that our presences was giving away I too jumped down to help, summoning my sword and slashing a few goblins near the female player that was with the others.  
  
She thanked me as I nodded and we both put our focus back on the goblins after awhile we finally cleared them out and sat down from how exhausting the fight was plus the run here right after our previous fight Tifa and I just had.  
  
The brown hair female walked up and thanked us, Tifa got up from her spot to properly talk to the players.  
  
“It was no problem, we’re just glad that we were able to make it in time” Tifa replied.  
  
“So our we, you two really saved us earlier, those goblins just came out of nowhere” The player that the NPC was clinging onto spoke up.  
  
“Anyway I’m Olette this is Hayner, Pence and Roxas” She pointed to each one as she mentioned their names and Tifa introduced us back while I took in their details since I didn’t really feel like saying anything.  
  
Hayner had spiky dirty blonde hair but with a pointed end on the left and one on the right, his avatar was dressed in a camouflage clothing and was clearly Theif class.  
  
Roxas was blonde as well but more of golden shade and spiky hair that was windswept upwards, with bright blue eyes, he had a keyblade so it was obvious which class he was.   
Pence was a little on the chubby side with black hair that he had held up, using a black headband with gray lining.   
  
Olette had bright green eyes, peach-colored skin and brown short hair that stuck out on the sides. Two strands of her hair fell from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. There was nothing much to say about the NPC, for it looked like any other ordinary NPC.  
  
  
“We should really get going this NPC has a time limit on when it needs to be brought to the town otherwise we need to start all over again” Roxas said as he looked above the NPC when I looked to see as well but nothing was there besides witness NPC.  
  
“Right we wouldn’t want to keep you, have a safe journey you four” They waved and wished us luck as well before going off in the opposite direction then us.  
  
“We might as well get going as well Tifa” I got up from the stump I was sitting on.  
  
“Lead the way” She gestured as I did just that.  
  
Due to going off course it too us an hour to actually get to the city and a few minutes to look for an inn to stay at, when we found one there were a few players already in front of us trying to get a room the guy at the front of the line sighed when the NPC said that there wasn’t any more rooms remaining.  
  
  
"Damn it Zack's brother and his friends must have taken the last rooms" The red haired guy that was besides the bald one complained, Tifa and I left and went to go look for another place to stay at which thankfully we found with little to no problem and spent the night there resting up before morning came, we went to go sell the items we didn't need before looking for our next quest.  
  
"How about this one?" I pointed at a quest that needed help with Fire Goblins, Tifa looked over and read the info. "Sure" Tifa tossed her food wrapper in the trash next to her then we headed to the exit gate as we were nearing it Tifa tapped my shoulder and gestured her head over to a chocobo stand. "Wanna rent one for the quest?" I thought about how it would help us get to our quest faster. "Okay" we headed over to the NPC renting them.  
  
"Hello travelers what kind I do for you?" the NPC perk up from their seat.  
  
"We would like to rent a Chocobo" The NPC smiled at me. "Sure that will be 500000 gil each " that was a lot to pay for a chocobo to use to get to a quest that was only an hour walk away less if we don't run into any interference.   
  
"We could just share one instead of both of us renting one" Tifa suggested.  
  
"Sounds good we'll take it" I put the gil as we walked over to pick one out. "How about this one?" Tifa pointed to a Chocobo that's Feathers on the top of it's head stuck out in a weird way so I wonder why that one out of all the others.   
  
"Any particular reason?" I questioned.  
  
"It's feathers reminded me of you so I figured that he was perfect" I eyed it wondering how did it remind her of me in anyway since I wasn’t seeing any resemblance what so ever.  
  
"Oh come on Cloud please?" I sighed as she did a pout. "Fine" we took it out from it's stall than hopped on it and as we were about to ride off a girl wearing a pink frilly dress dragging a boy rushed over to the other Chocobos and shouting to the boy about how cute they all were, Tifa giggled a little at the scene while I just shook my head at the poor boy before saying that we should get going which Tifa nodded her head to.  
  
Renting the Chocobo really saved us a lot of time we arrived at the quest in no time but the sight we saw before us was very unwelcoming the village was burning and a burning NPC was crawling toward us begging for help right before bursting into blue pixels. Tifa let out a gasp at the horrible sight before us. "This is just so horrible" Tifa said as she covered her mouth.   
  
"We have to find the NPC to start the quest if we want to stop this" I told her.  
  
"Right let's go look for the NPC as fast as we can" Tifa and I walked into the burning village taking down any fire goblin's that tried attacking us til Tifa heard a crying sound so she turned her head looking for the source of where it was coming from.   
  
"There" she rushed off as I shouted for her to wait while running after her I saw her comforting a little boy with brown hair letting him cling on to her as the tears still ran down his face.  
  
I noticed one of those fire potions that the goblins were throwing around heading right towards them so I tried using my sword to block it which worked but that didn't stop more from trying to attack us so I tried to fend off as many as I could and from the corner of my eye I saw a female player looking over here at us but mostly the crying boy and shook her head with a disapproving look before continuing on her way.   
  
  
"What's your name" Tifa asked the crying little boy he shuffled and hiccup a few times before answering. "My name is Luka"   
  
"Where are your parents Luka?"   
  
"I don't know I got separated from my brother but I am sure he'll be at our meet up point" he stopped for a bit before starting again. "But I'm too scared to go alone with all of these scary goblins around" he started tearing up a bit more.   
  
"Then Cloud and I will take you to him" Tifa offered him a smile hoping to cheer the crying boy up which worked for he stopped crying and rubbed his eyes as a bright smile came to his face.   
  
"Really?" He asked hopefully as Tifa nodded.  
  
"Yup we'll help you find him" she stands and offers the boy her hand to help him up to which he happily took. "Thank you ma'am" He hugged her while she petted his back. "No problem Luka, now where are you guys suppose to meet up at?"  
  
"I'll show you follow me" Luka took hold of Tifa's hand and lead her and I to where the meet up point is supposed to be.   
  
I didn't really feel like this was a good idea not that I didn't want to help the little boy but something just felt off and the boy's story didn't feel right either wasn't he in his brother's party? If so they should be able to locate one another that way and if he isn't why not just message his brother now and have him add him? There was just so many ways around this but maybe they just weren't very good at the game like me the only way I know all of this stuff is because Tifa got me into it so maybe the same thing here but either way I'm keeping my guard up.   
  
The boy finally stopped walking and started looking around. "He should be somewhere around here" after he said that we heard a voice shout his name. "Luka" he turned and ran to it while shouting what we assume to be his brother. "Jim" they embraced one another before the blonde turned to us.   
"Thank you for finding my brother I was so worried about him, thanks again "   
  
"No problem but how did you get separated in the first place?" Tifa asked.  
  
"We were attack by a few dark players and had to separate in order to get away from them " Jim explained.  
  
"Why meet up here? You could have just followed his marker if he is still in your party" I asked wanting to hear the reason which Tifa also seemed interested in hearing.  
  
"That's just the thing Luka's doesn't show up, see" he pulled up his map we looked it over but didn't see Luka's marker. "That's odd" Tifa said.  
  
"We think that it might be a bug or something" Jim said.  
  
"Maybe you should go to a help center an NPC might be able to help with the problem" Tifa offered them the advice.  
  
"We didn't know there was one, we'll be sure to do just that thanks you two " They walked off, Luka waved goodbye to us.  
  
"Well let's continue on with our quest" Tifa and I walked back to the village but I still couldn't shake off this feeling.  
  
~With the two other players Jim and Luka~  
  
Jim's P.O.V  
Once Luka and I were far enough away. "Okay this should be far enough, what were you able to get off of them?" I asked as I unblocked Luka's marker from my map.  
  
"I was able to get a few gil and this orb off of the lady" He opened up his Inventory to show me.  
  
"Good work Luka" I petted his head.   
  
"I think we did enough for the day, whattya say to something good to eat?"  
  
"Yay" Luka jumped up with Joy while I smiled.  
"Then let's go to the nearest town" Luka and I walked off to a nearby town to spend some of the gil we got for the day all the while I looked at the orb we got.  
  
 **__________**  
Same as usual I hope that you guys enjoyed this side chapter and sorry if they were OOC.  
Please check out Random things >  Random Things it’s where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if’s (the what if’s will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)


	7. Chapter 4

**Been meaning to get to this but I have been so busy spending time with my brothers and father lately because that’s what they wanted which was fine with me I love them and love spending time with them and I put that above a lot of things but now I think they got their fill so I am now free to write this and the other one.  
______________**   
Re-cap Jet and the others after a while of walking  Jet turned to you. “《Username》I would like for you to join my guild as an official member, what do you say? ” he asked .     
  
You stared at him for a bit as you thought over his offer, joining them did seem like it would make things easier but having a team could slow you down, you would be worrying about them too much for multiple reasons like one what if one gets killed or worse gets you killed, two what if you don’t get along with one or more of them sure they seem nice now and you worked relatively well together but future events might prove otherwise there was just too many risks running through your mind on what could go wrong.  
  
With a sigh you shook your head before replying. “I’m sorry but I don’t really feel like being in a team right now maybe some time later if the offer still stands” Duke asked you why while Jet just smirked slightly and nodded. “I understand and the offer will always be there contact me at anytime if you change your mind” He opened his panel sending you a friend request so it will be easier to get back in touch for when you changed your mind.  
  
You accepted it before waving farewell to them. “C’ya” they waved back as you walked off in the opposite direction they went.  
  
With each step you took apart of you did wonder if you made the right choice or not but you quickly shook it off saying that being a lone was better than being in a team as much as you don’t want to show it you knew that you get attach just a little too easily and when (not if) one of them were to die you don’t think that you would handle it all too well to be honest which is why you were so glad that none of your friends (the few that you have) or family members were trapped in here as well, well to your knowledge that is. I mean you know that your dad, brothers and Marina weren’t in here (since she wasn’t much of a gamer) but you weren’t too sure about your other family members or online friends but could you imagine how awful that would be if they were? How nerve wrecking? Yeah that wasn’t something you were fund of thinking much about so you tried not to but every now and then it crosses your mind.  
  
  
But speaking of family members and friends you wondered how your friends and family were doing right now? How was your dad handling this? Your brothers? (B/N1) had a game coming up and you promised that you were going to be there but you definitely weren’t now and what about Marina?(1) all of these thoughts flooded your mind and you couldn’t help it, you missed them too much each of them were big parts of your life and to have them not be with you now just seemed wrong but better that than them being in this hell hole right?    
  
‘Ugh I shouldn’t let it cloud my mind right now, I’ll see them again soon in the meantime foucs on getting out damn it’ You shook it free from your thoughts as continued walking with not much of a destination in mind, all that you really had in mind was to sell any of the useless junk you got from that fire goblins quest since a big deal of stuff was that was dropped from taking them out wasn’t really worth keeping, you pulled up a map looking for a nearby town.  
  
An hours walk great god you wished for a much faster way to get there that wasn’t expensive well you could try capturing a chocobo but the stuff to lure them was either hard to find or too much in price and even then they still weren’t easy for they put up one hell of a fight (plus you need a high enough beast tamer level which your class doesn’t really specialize in the first place so there’s that as well) way to much time to be wasting in your opinion.  
  
Finally the town was in your sights as you walked towards the entrance gate, entering a white light surrounded you for a quick second before disappearing having turning off your pvp and a few other things as not to let you cause harm to the other players and vice versa with the others as well.  
  
Walking through the small town you looked around for a NPC or player that has an open shop to sell the stuff passing by the stands an the annoying NPC’s not even going to bother to try and sell the stuff you have on you to them since they never seem to offer the right amount for the type of stuff you have on you so why waste time on them?.  
  
‘This one might be a decent enough shop’ You stepped inside and when the NPC spotted you it perked up and welcomed you to the shop. “Welcome traveler, what can I do for you?” You went over to it.  
  
“I just need to sell a few things and I’ll be on my way” You said to it as it nodded.  
  
“Alright then let’s see whatcha got for me” You opened your inventory and scrolling to the items you wished to sell.  
  
It’s eyes lit up blue as it examined each item you wanted to sell, they stayed that way for a minute before returning to normal . “Mmm 300 gil each except for that one it’s worth at least 100”  You nodded. ‘fair enough’   
  
Selling it over to the NPC you took your gil and left and left the shop, as you stood outside the shop’s entrance you opened quest log and went to the one you had in a saved section Goblin king of magic quest part 1 of 5.  
  
You have been putting it on hold because you didn’t feel like going through all that stuff just yet but now you had the time and gil for all the necessities needed such as enough health potions, bug repellent (that is a must for certain parts of the game) etc.    
  
“Well back to the Dark Forest I go” You said to yourself passing by the same stuff you did when you first arrived along with the same damn NPCs (and they still tried to sell you the same ol shit you turned down  before) brushing pass them and other players that were on their way in you finally reached outside the town and just like when you entered the same bright white light surrounded you for a quick second before vanishing turning the other stuff it had previously turned off back on, standing right at the entrance to the dark forest you sighed. ‘another quest in that place’ You stared blankly (which shouldn’t surprise you really goblins tend to like dark places minus the ice ones sort of, for one they did live in dark caves but didn’t do the rest of the stuff in the dark like the others would such as hunting in the dark).  
  
~Time skip~  
  
Carefully walking through the dark forest you did your best to avoid unnecessary battles but a few here and there did happen, most were NPCs but two of them were rogue players and one out of the two were actually in a guild (luckily he wasn’t with his mates too many would have proved troublesome), the guild brand was the stereotypical skeleton with two bones crossing behind it (how ‘scary’) seriously they couldn’t think of anything better? You shook your head at his guild’s unoriginality before resuming your search for the cave that the goblins are in, checking your map it read that it was somewhere around the area you were in but where?  
  
“Cool!” You heard a fairly young voice excitedly shout which made you the tiniest bit curious so you quietly walked over before ducking behind a bush, you spotted the two players, one was older looking with blonde hair and icy blue eyes wearing a typical summoner’s robes that were tattered in some places with brown dirt spots here and there holding a wooden staff while the younger one with brown hair and eyes, who you figured was the one you heard earlier wore a theft class uniform his looked to be in slightly better shape (key word being ‘slightly’) that had brown plates on it with a black tight suit under it decorated with army camouflage stripes going a cross a few areas while two daggers were strapped on the sides of his legs.  
  
You narrowed your eyes as you noticed the two looked familiar especially the little one but couldn’t place them.  
  
“I know right?” a older looking boy said back to the younger one who was staring at the open panel the blondie had up, looking closely you could see that it was a spider totem and above it in all caps were words that were a bit odd, they read !DRAWER ERAR, crossing your brows wondering what that was even supposed to mean in the first place until it finally hit you as to what it says.  
  
“What are you going to name him big brother?” The oldest ‘mmm’ed’ as he thought it over before his eyes widen and a smile came today his faces.  “How about Claude?”  
  
“Why Claude?” He looked in confusion.  
  
“Because they use to sell the best cookies remember? I got you one big one on your birthday” The little one’s eyes started to widen as the memory came to him causing a bright smile to appear on his face as he nodded his head vigorously.  
  
“Yup now I remember they were the best until-” His face sadden for a bit.  
  
“Don’t be sad Luka we’ll find better cookies when we get back” He looked to his brother as his eyes brighten up. “Promise?” He held out his pinkie.  
  
“Promise” The two hooked pinkies before going off on their way and once out of sight you walked out from the bush then went over to the entrance they were once at.   
  
‘Better hurry before the guards respwan’ You not wanting to waste the opportunity you had to enter the cave without having to fight the guards you walked in the cave and like usual surrounding light and words appeared letting you know that you loaded into the cave which was riddled in webs from top to bottom, there were a few dead NPC’s stuck in them looking very grotesque, clearly they had been dead awhile…. Or so that’s what the game probably wants you to believe for appearances wise either way they still didn’t look pleasing to the eye nor did they smell all too good (sometimes this game was a little too real with things).  
  
Pinching your nose you continue walking by the webs trying not to touch them or set it off in any way but that proved useless since you missed a tiny spider crawling down from it’s little web and leading right on you rearing up a bit it gets ready to sink it’s fangs right into you and not a second later you felt a burning sension throughout your body as your health starts to lower you quickly knock the little fucker off you squished it before reaching into your inventory and grabbing out the anit-vemon potion.   
  
Gulping it down as fast as you can you see that your health had stopped lowering and the burning had ceased as well, panting you made a move to grab a health potion as well but stopped when you saw about 5 or 6 spiders staring at you as they were slowly trying to close in on you as you weren’t paying attention but now that they noticed that you spotted them they rushed you.  
  
You summoned your bow and did your best to keep your distance as well as dodge and fight back as 2 sparyed webbing after webbing at you while the other 3 tried jabbing at you and since you were more focused on not getting caught in the webbing the three were able to get some decent hits in lowering your hp hit after hit.  
  
“Son of a bitch” You cursed as you noticed red pixels leaking out of each cut they made, using the sharp bladed parts of your bow you stabbed down on one’s head,managing to kill one out of the five and when they others saw their little buddy burst into blue pixels their attacks got more ferocious.  
  
HP://///////////  
  
‘Shit that’s not a lot of bars left I really need to reach a health potion and fast’ You tried thinking of how to go into inventory with taking any more hits from these assholes but nothing came to mind til you saw an opening for you to run and since death wasn’t on your list you took it sprinting as fast as you could with them still hot on your trail you multi-task your running and grabbing the potion while you still could.  
  
Drinking it your hp went back up to half way and the wounds started to close up. ‘Now time to deal with these bastards’ You grabbed a fire potion you got from your last quest and tossed it behind you burning up 2 of the closest ones while making the other remaining one stop in its tracks.  
  
But you didn’t feel like dealing with it so you kept up your running until you were far enough away, pulling out your bug repellent this time you made sure to put it on all over hoping not to have any creaks like last time.  
  
~~~~~~  
While looking for the boss room you ran across a few more spiders and goblins but thankfully this time since you actually had time to prepare yourself things didn’t go as bad as last time and were able to take their asses out.  
  
Spotting a hole which you assume that you might have to crawl through it since there was no other way around sighing you carefully got down on your hands and knees as you crawled in the hole trying to take your time as not to set off any traps, about five minutes of crawling (felt longer than that) in that dark hole you finally reached the end and right in front of you was the door that lead to the boss of this quest.  
  
Checking over everything you made sure that you were ready to go inside and when everything checked out okay you pushed it open and the sight before you wasn’t exactly what you expected, a goblin with a lower spider half stood on a giant web staring right at you with a mace.  
  
*Cut Scene actived*  
  
“Well,well well if it isn’t a sweet juicy looking butterfly that flew right into my web” His eight beady red eyes looked you up and down as his long tongue licked around his lips that were home to some of the sharpest looking teeth and two spider like fangs by the side of each corner of his mouth.  
  
“Well you’re uglier than I thought” You said out aloud not caring if he heard.  
  
“Well let’s see how pretty you’ll be once I’ve drained every ounce of life in you” He raised his mace in the air getting ready to swing it back down full force but it wasn’t like you were going to stand there and wait for him to bring it down no you were already booking it to his left trying to take in everything you can and find a way to use to your advantage.  
  
You heard a swoosh sound as you felt a gust of wind coming right at you, timing it just right you jumped up as high as you could causing it to go right under you crushing right into a wall as the words cut scene ended finally appeared before disappearing shortly afterwards.  
  
The wall his mace crashed into crumbled a bit and that’s when you noticed a piece fly up in the air and down to his giant web slipping through the cracks plumbing down to who knows where but as you looked closely you spotted a few pieces of Web that if you were to cut the whole thing would collapse and bring him down with it but you have no idea how far down it comes so scanning over the area some more you looked above him and found a boulder that when taking out the support would lead just where you needed it too.  
  
After getting your plan together you continued to taunt him to getting him to break some of the supports while in the meantime cut some of the webbing. “Hold still you pesky human!” He shouted as he then resorted to spitting webs from his mouth and it didn’t look very pretty.  
  
‘Just one more and I’ve got him’ You cut the last web making him fall through as he let out a scream of shock and then pain as green liquid like stuff flew up in the air a bit and around the hole, he even coughed some out.   
  
“You pathetic human do you think that this alone will stop me?” He started to wiggle his way out as you shook your head before replying.  
  
“No but this might” His eyes glared in confusion as he followed your finger when he finally spotted he struggled even more to get out but all attempts seemed futile as you change up a strong enough attack from your boe and fired your arrow sending it flying threw the air as it hit it’s target hard bringing down the boulder which he screamed right before it crushed him.  
  
Dusting off your hands you went over towards the exit as his respwan timer counted down, walking out of the cave’s exit a bleep sound went off letting you know that you got your rewards, checking it for yourself you looked at it.  
  
*The spider goblin’s mace, Spider goblin’s fang, armor, 7000 gil, a piece of the map that leads to the goblin king of magic ’ s lair (1 out of 5)*   
  
“1 down 4 to go” caught a whiff of yourself, looked at your bars to check out your status on things.  
  
Hungry: //////////////(half full)   
Sleep: //////////(slightly tired)  
Cleanness: //// (low)  
Weapon: ////////( needs repair)  
 Armor: ////// (in need of repair)  
\----  
“I really need a bath…. Among other things as well” You pulled up the closest directions to a town or city and set off.  
  
  
  
 **_________________**  
(1) Marina is the reader's real life best friend who as mentioned doesn't really game unless she's over at your place so that's how you are sure that she isn’t trapped as well .  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter and many more to come.


	8. Chapter 5

**I didn’t do the rest of the map find quest because there wasn’t really anything I could think to add to the rest of them.**  
 **I rewrote chapter 1 it was really bothering me it was the first chapter on V1 word for word and I couldn’t stand it.**  
 **Also if anyone knows a good artist that would be willing to do a few drawings for me for free  (you will get a shout out of course) then please let me know via comments or pm thank you.**  
 **I changed the way of writing since I have gotten more comfortable with my new way recently to where writing you this and you that is uncomfortable for me. Sorry to have just up and change it like that but, if you read some of my other work you will see when I started moving away from my old style.**  
___________ 

It took a lot of time and work (I almost had a few close calls as well) but, I  finally got all four pieces of the map now all I need is number five and the Goblin king of magic quest will unlock for me. And I was currently on quest five right now. Which was called the Ice Goblin King. I am supposed to slay him and put a stop to his evil reign. Once I do that my reward will be a good amount of gil, some stuff that may prove useful and the final piece of the map. Once I get it I am going to rest up properly then I will go (priorities). 

As I walked through the very cold part of floor one in the blizzard which before you ask why not wait for the damn thing to settle while this is it settled down. So this was as good as I was going to get. If I ever wanted to get this done and hoped to tell the tale then I needed to go now. 

Besides the cold wasn’t affecting me too much thanks to the clothing my avatar was wearing but, it was only going to last but, so long. So I need to hurry up and get to the damn place. Finding a good place to rest since the ice castle that he stays at is still far and I wasn’t going to make it on time.

So after clearing it out, I got a fire started and rested by it to heat up. I later set up my sleeping bag and got inside it to sleep. I woke up when one of my traps went off to alert me if anyone got close to the cave (Don’t want to get murdered in my sleep). I quickly got up and hid. That’s when three players that looked like they were triplets or something with their matching hair colors except for the difference in length and style. And that fact that one was definitely buffer than the other two and had shorter hair. While the one in the middle had shoulder length and he was more thicker than the longer hair one with the more dull expression who was thinner than his brothers but, still looked like he had some muscles.

The one in the middle looked like he was mad at the buffer one who was semi arguing back. “I didn’t see it” The buff one said while the middle one rolled his eyes.

“And that is why I am mad. I’ve told you before to be more careful” He glared. “What if that was meant to kill us huh?” He didn’t give buff dude a chance to reply cause he was already back at shouting at him. “You would have gotten us killed” He tsked. “Honesty I don’t know why we put up with you” 

“If you have such a keen eye Kadaj why didn’t you spot it?” The longer hair one said in a none caring voice grabbing ‘Kadaj’s’  attention. 

“It doesn’t matter if I saw it, he was the one that set it off” He pointed. “And could have gotten us killed”  He looked back at the still unnamed player.

“Then doesn’t that mean that whoever set it up is still here” Another new voice spoke up as he finally stepped in grabbing the three’s attention and once I saw him, I definitely felt that they were all related no doubt about it. “Or were you too busy shouting at Loz to think clearly” Kadaj looked pissed while the player that I am going to call triplet 2 until I discover his name while the one that just entered is older bro. Anyway Triplet 2 eyes scanned over the room even by my hiding spot as I made sure to quickly hide more into my spot hoping not to be seen.

These guys do not look friendly. Just as I ducked back older bro spoke up again at least it sounded like him. “And besides I examined it. It was meant to alert someone of incoming possible threats which only makes it more likely that someone is near by. Either they are in this cave or they left and didn’t disarm the trap” While they went over which one it could be I thought up plans on how to successfully get out of this situation. I don’t think I can take them on by myself like this, there’s four of them and only one of me. And they looked tough plus did I mention there was four of them? My best bet was to run and run fast. They probably have low cold weather resistant right now while mines is completely up now so I can last longer than them before they will need to retreat.

I swallowed my saliva and was getting ready to run when triplet 2 said something that caught my attention. “I think that whoever it was they are long gone” I couldn’t see what they others face expression looks like cause I didn’t check. Too afraid I might get caught.

“Do you really think so Yazoo?” Okay Triplet 2 has now been named.

“Yes, in my opinion it doesn’t look like anyone’s been here for a while so I think it’s safe for us to set up here for the night” Their big bro agreed and they got ready to sleep with the buff one keeping watch.    
But when he became distracted with something that’s when I carefully tried to sneak out and that’s when my foot was grabbed causing me to fall but, I quickly placed my hands out to break my fall. “Well Yazoo your plan worked, we caught the little rat” Kadaj pulled me up by my shirt.

“Rat? I was here first” I said trying to get free.

“And tried to kill us” He falsely accused causing me to glare. 

“No I was trying to just leave. I have no reason to be here anymore” He didn’t look to believe me as the big bro made his way over me. Staring at me in my eyes for a while before speaking.

“She’s telling the truth. Let her go” Praise the Lord was what I was mentally thinking up until the ass-hat that was still holding me didn’t do as told.

“Seriously brother? She might tell her friends and lead them here. We should kill her now” My eyes widen as he glared at me causing me to glare back.

“She won’t besides she seems to be doing this on her own” The big bro said hitting the nail spot on (I’m pretty sure that’s the phrase?•?).

“Not too many players doing that anymore” Yazoo said as he gave me a dull side glance before looking right back at his brother. 

“Indeed” He nodded before looking back to Kadaj and glared. Getting the message he finally did it and without warning so I fell a bit before standing up. Sending a glare Kadaj’s  way.

“Ooh you made her mad” Loz mocked while Kadaj rolled his eyes.

“So? What is she going to do about it?” He challenged  which I turned down as I walked off back into the cold. 

Back on track I kept thinking back to that asshole as I mentally cursed him. And wishing to get my hands on his scrawny neck and choke the ever loving shiiiiit- my eyes widen as a gigantic snow beast rose up from the ground. If my avatar’s  bladder bar wasn’t in the clear I so would have…well you get the picture.

I quickly summoned my bow and started shooting as it swung it’s HUGE ass paw at me but,  I thankfully dodged and rolled before getting into a kneeling position before firing some more. This went on for quite some time as it shot back some ice sickles that were some times a hit and other times a miss. 

“Shit my armor is getting pretty low I need to run. There’s no way I can take it not like this” I quickly tried to retreat but, all of a sudden it roared at me sending me flying. As I swirled around through the air I fit my body hit into something when I looked up to what it was my vision was too fucking blurry so I couldn’t make it out but, they carefully sat me aside safely before I heard fighting.

“Look out!” It sounded like Kadaj I wasn’t sure who he shouted that to my eyes were getting heavier as my health bar blinked in and out. ‘Shit was this it?’ I closed my eyes before feeling a slap later.

“I think you hit her too hard” Loz said staring at my cheek.

I looked around before they landed on the big brother of the group. “What happened?”

“You almost died” I felt my heart panic a bit but, settled it down. ‘Shut up he said almost’ I mentally scolded my heart.

“Who saved me?” I asked looking for an answer.

“I healed you” Loz raised his hand.

“Big brother caught you and placed you out of harms way” Yazoo pointed to his big brother.

“And I woke you up. You’re welcome” Kadaj said crossing his arms while I resisted rolling my eyes.

“Right… thank you. All of you” I said as I stood up dusting myself off and checked out my clothing shit it’s damaged I’m going to need to change into my spare. “Well thanks again for the help but, I better get going.. bye” I waved before rushing off to a nearby cave to quickly change.

Once it was done, I used my extra cloth to repair my old ones just incase before leaving and setting off to finish this quest. 

“Alright Ice dude you are going down” I said to hopefully no one but, myself cause it wasn’t meant for anyone but, for me. Any who I got on my merry little way feeling pumped as I made way through this hell of a storm. 

  
 ________________   
 **Okay they might have been out of character and this might have been rushed idk hopefully not on both.**

**But if so I hope that you enjoyed it nonetheless and I will try to do better next chapter until then ciao**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am going to remove a bunch of love interest for this story and re-open the voting for it because it just felt wrong to automatically have the same ones on this one without voting for them so I will do just that.** **A few will already be on there though. Voting will end when the 7th or 8th chapter is out.**

**P.S if it doesn't get any request then as usual I will pick a few myself.**

 

**Ben is an O.C of someone who read this and asked to be in a chapter so I decided do it but I'm not sure how in character his o.c is, I will not be using him after this chapter or the next one after depending on if I make this a two parter.**

**________________**

I had to take cover from time to time from the cold, causing me to take more time than what I would if I hadn't needed too. I  finally arrived to what appeared to be the ice king's lair. Good, now I just have to figure a way in. Since I was archer class I didn't need to get close to the place, I was standing was good enough to scan for a weak point.

 

I spotted a area that looked less guarded so that's where I planned my attack, I got down from my spot and carefully made my way over to the spot, I must not have been as alert as I would have liked since I missed spotting the trap that was set there causing me to not avoid it in time, getting caught in it.

 

"Shiit" I hanged upside down defenseless when a couple of rogues showed themselves smirking as they taunted me.

 

 

"Well looks like we caught ourselves a cutie" One of them said as the other pulled out some cuffs.

 

"She should fetch a nice price" What are they talking about? They can't sell other players in the game? Can they? If so when was that added and why am I just now hearing about it.   

 

 

I tried to break free and fight back but nothing I did help as one of the rogues forcefully grabbed my arm and forced the cuffs on me, texts appeared saying I was captured by <kingteabags199> fuck seriously!? I was taken in by someone with such a stupid name?

 

 

It is now just making me remember all the times I got killed in games like overwatch and tf2 by players with such ridiculous usernames and my brothers would joke about it but now my life could very well end and my last thought will be how it had to be done by kingteabags…. great.

 

 

Once I was cuffed they moved me to some cage that had wheels and was being carried around by two Chocobos, there were two other players there. One was a blonde haired female with pigtails and a dark skin male player.

 

The Female was talking to him appearing to be trying to help cheer him up and when I was thrown in they turned to look at me, they girl was the first to talk to me with a genuine sorry look that I was guessing was suppose to be a 'sorry you got caught' look.

 

 

"Hi there,  I'm Penelo and this player here is Ben" I took a quick glance at there usernames to see if she just gave their real names and sure enough she did since her username was <DreamDancerXII> and the boy's was <YaoiBoy18>.

 

"<Username>" I don't like giving out my real name and seriously regretted giving Zack mine but it was to late to do anything about that now, my mindset on it was if you don't know me in real life then you probably don't need my real life name especially in a death game there's no real point in you knowing it anyway.

 

 

She nodded seeming to accept that I didn't want to give my real name out, "Well, <Username> I want you to not worry everything will be okay, got it?" I narrowed my eyes a bit wondering what she was talking about did she have some kind of plan? And that's when I saw it a gleam from someone's sword.

 

 

It wasn't long before they made their move another female player that I am assuming was from her party had jumped down from somewhere followed suit by two males. One was wearing less armor than the other.

 

The less armor wearing one fought his way over to us while the other two held back the rest of the rogue players, when he made it over he quickly worked on the lock, another player was sneaking up on him but before I could say anything Penelo beat me to it.

 

"Vaan look out!" He turn just in time to move out of the way, once he was he resummoned his sword and fought off the asshole, I noticed thanks to the rogue missing he hit the lock so all I needed to do was get some good kicks in.

 

Penelo and Ben saw what I was doing and helped me break it open but we still had the cuffs on us so we were still vulnerable, "Shit" While in cuffs we couldn't help them out, the fighting was up to them to take care of till we figured someone out.

 

 

"Hey do you think maybe one of their corpses could have the keys?" Ben said as he jerked his head towards the blue pixels belonging to the rogues.

 

 

"I think so, it doesn't hurt to check" The three of us got to work looking for a key which Penelo came across and unlocked herself before moving on to us, now freed we joined in on the fight though we didn't have much to do since there were now only two left.

 

They were stupid enough to keep trying to attack us but in the end became nothing but pixels like their friends, I looked over to my saviors and noticed that they were all sword users... their group could have used some other classes well except for Ben he was a keyblade user but judging from how Penelo just introduced him along with me he was not apart of their group so I'm going back to my original comment about them needing to get some new classes in their group.

 

 

They could really benefit from it after Penelo had introduced us to her friends the other three did the same first was the armored fellow, "Hello I'm

Rasler Heios Nabradia this is Ashe" She waved.

 

 

"Hi" She greeted with a smile as Penelo took over and introduced the tanned blond boy.

 

 

"And this is Vaan all four of us formed a group together not that long ago after teaming up when fighting the water goblin king a while back though Vaan and I were already a team before then"

 

 

"Hi" It came out kind of awkward but I didn't mean for it thankfully though Ben's was just as awkward as mine as he let out a meek hello looking off to the side blushing.

 

 

 "Tha-thank you for the rescue but I should be getting back to my guildmates now that I'm free, I wouldn't want them to worry" He fiddled with his fingers, they nodded and we all were pretty much going to go on our way but we kind of realized that we were all going the same way so deiced to stick together since it's in the same direction and in such a big group we should get there no problem.

 

 

 During the walk I was thinking something over, Penelo's group and maybe I should join them? I don't know it's just getting harder and harder to do this on my own and I have been thinking about joining up with someone that seemed trustworthy so why not Penelo's group? They just saved us and all that.

 

 

But I'm not all that comfortable with other people it's kind of the reason I turned down Jet and the others, it's something I need to get over and fast if today as shown me anything is I won't last long solo-ing it (I'm going to need a wookie), if I want to live long enough to go back to the real world I need to work with a strong enough and trustworthy group.

 

Rather or not it has to be Penelo's group is debatable, I'll think it over and see if I should join up with them or someone else. Penelo walked over to me and smiled, " So you're an archer huh?" I nodded.

 

"That's cool, it was one of the classes I was considering but picked swordmaster though if I had known Vaan was going to pick the same as me I probably would have just gone archer it would have really helped out if I had"

 

 

"Yeah, I think similar thoughts when I have to go solo with things like maybe I should have chose summoner maybe that would have helped with things but archer is still doing fine with me" If I had chose summoner I could have more things helping me in battle though there is a limit to just how much.

 

 

"What about your group? What classes are they?" I shook my head.

 

"Don't have one, I'm pretty much more or less a solo player" She gasped I guess she miss where I first mentioned that I solo'd or probably mistook it for like a here and there thing? I don't know.

 

"But it's dangerous to be doing this alone, Vaan and I barely survive and we had each other don't you think maybe you should find someone to work with?" She honestly seemed to be concern over my well being.  

 

 

"I've thought about it I just need to find someone" She appeared to be thinking about something after I said that before turning to face me again looking pretty serious.

 

 

"Well how about our group?" 

 

___________________

**Okay I'm ending it here so you can vote on if you want to join up with Penelo or not the choice is yours.**

**Voting will end August 29th.**


End file.
